Talk:Lex/@comment-84.94.169.18-20130729052053/@comment-13117751-20130729180651
Before the vasto existed I would've said the Lex is a better all-purpose gun, but unless you are REALLY REALLY concerned about ammo efficiency or just like seeing bigger numbers rather than higher average DPS, it would seem the Vasto (as of now, keep in mind it's still only recently released) is better. The Lex fires slow, reloads slow, but has a 'good feel' if you truly want a heavy pistol. What I mean by this is that if you want to be able to pick up a gun and instantly start blowing stuff away with 1 (or maybe 2 sometimes if not properly modded) shot then it's a fun gun to use. However, the general sluggishness of the Lex on fire and reload speed means you'll have to be very deliberate with your shots. A missed shot is very punishable and will be a significant DPS loss when compared against its "heavy pistol" cousins. That being said, a well-placed shot is incredibly satisfying and rewarding, and the Lex can easily engage targets at long range. The Seer is an oddball pistol, and most people don't like it. It has better theoretical DPS than the Lex, but in practice its weird handling and travel time on projectiles gives it a very strange feel for peole used to the Lex. The advantage of better zoom is almost directly countered by the disadvantage of lack-of-hitscan and sketchy hit window at close range, but technically due to its faster firing rate, if you were to set up a lex user next to a seer user and have them pump all their shots into a target...assuming no one missed the Seer would do more damage. Unfortunately this weapon is a royal pain to obtain, and takes even longer to master--generally leaving a rather unrewarding feel according to most players. This is going to be one of those guns that you either love right away once you get it or hate it for the rest of its existence. The Vasto, stat-wise alone, seemingly beats out both its heavy pistol cousins right off the bat. However, if stats aren't necessarily what you're going for and you'd prefer having a good 'weapon feel' instead, there's some give and take here as well. The vasto is not as strong shot-for-shot as the seer or the lex, so you'll definitely be getting fewer one-shot kills...but the advantage of hitscan and high fire rate (on board stats, it's nearly five times faster than the lex firing rate) as well as a blinding reload speed (easily comparable to the throwing weapon reload speed) compensates for this. If you don't put them down in one shot...just fire again. It sports roughly the same accuracy as the Lex, and its hitscan properties lets it engage targets at similar ranges, though it won't perform as well due to its lower base damage. If anything I'd argue this weapon lets you be more "carefree" about your shots, where the other two will call for much more diligent aiming and trigger / crosshair control. Definitely a fun gun to use, and not impractical either. Unfortunately, since none of these pistols ignore armor, they'll all eventually get outclassed by secondaries that do when the enemies get really tough (i.e. high-wave defence), but they'll suit your purposes just fine for pretty much anything else. And after all, it's supposed to be about the fun anyway.